heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Alias Enterprises titles
Publications In alphabetical order: * ArmorQuest: Genesis (2005–2006) by Ben Avery and Sherwin Schwartzrock * Atomik Mike (2006) by Stephan Nilson * The Blackbeard Legacy (2006–2007) * Chrono Mechanics (2006) by Art Thibert and Richard Birdsall * Daniel - Prophet of Dreams: Graphic Novel 2006 1 issue (0 indexed) * ''David: The Sheperd's Song (2005) by Royden Lepp * David's Mighty Men (2005) by Javier Saltares * Deal with the Devil (2005) by Mike S. Miller and Sherwin Schwartzrock * The Devil's Keeper (2005) by Mike S. Miller, Sean Jordan, and Carlos Paul * The Dreamland Chronicles (2005– ) by Scott Christian Sava * Ed's Terrestrials 2005 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Elsinore (went to Devil's Due Publishing) * Gimoles 2005 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''The Hammer Kid (2006) by Kevin Grevioux * Hyper-Actives (2005–2006) by Darin Wagner and Clint Hilinski * Imaginaries 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Imperial Dragons 2005 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Johnny Caronte: Zombie Detective & The Revolver 2005 1 issue (0 indexed) Gallery * ''Judo Girl (2005–2006) by Darren G. Davis, Terrance Griep, and Nadir Balan * Judo Girl 2006 4 issues (0 indexed) Gallery * ''Killer Stunts, Inc. (2005) by Scott Kinney * Legacy Manga Digest (2005) by Carmen Trifilleti and Edu Francisco * The Legend of Isis (2005–2006) by Ryan Scott Ottney, Darren G. Davis, et al. * Legend of Isis: Beginnings 2005 1 issue (0 indexed) Gallery * ''Lethal Instinct (2005)Lethal Instinct * Lions, Tigers and Bears (went to Image Comics) * Lullaby vol. 2 (2005–2006) by Mike S. Miller and Hector Sevilla * Lullaby: Once Upon a Time...The Pied Piper of Hamelin 2005 1 issue (0 indexed) Gallery * ''Monkey in a Wagon vs. Lemur on a Big Wheel (2005) by Ken Lillie-Paetz and Chris Moreno * The Odyssey: Absolute Power 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Opposite Forces 2003 4 issues (0 indexed) Gallery * ''Opposite Forces vol. 2 (2005) by Tom Bancroft * Orion the Hunter (2006) * OZF5 (2005) by Ramon Madrigal and Ryan Ottley * Pakkins' Land vol. 2 (2005) by Gary Shipman * Penny and Aggie 2005 3 issues (3 indexed) Gallery * ''Psi-Kix (2005) * Pistolfist: Revolutionary Warrior 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Pistolfist: Revolutionary Warrior Original Script 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Revere (2006) by Ed Lavallee and Grant Bond * Sixgun Samurai (2005–2006) by Mike S. Miller, Sean Jordan, and Harold Edge * Soulcatcher 2005 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Super Teen*Topia (2006) by Kirk Kushin * Ted Dekker's Saint: A Graphic Introduction 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Ted Noodleman: Bicycle Delivery Boy (2005) by Jim Keplinger and Ryan Ottley * Tempest 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''Tenth Muse vol. 3 (2005–2006) by Darren G. Davis, et al. * Tenth Muse: The Odyssey 2005 1 issue (0 indexed) Add * ''Toy Box 2006 1 issue (1 indexed) Gallery * ''TwinBlades (2006) by Adrian Todd and Ryan Odagawa * Valkyries (2006) by Kevin Grevioux * Victoria's Secret Service (2005) by Darren G. Davis and Nadir Balan * XIII (uncensored trade paperbacks by Dabel Brothers Productions) * [[Yenny Vol 1 2|'Yenny''']] 8 issues (2005–2006) by David Álvarez References External links *